


Side-note

by DragfallLuard



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: M/M, hinted self harm okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragfallLuard/pseuds/DragfallLuard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiz has been having a hard time sleeping at night and it only gets worse when they get to Florem. He goes out every night in hopes of distracting himself from the things that disturb his sleep, but Ringabel notices that he's been sneaking out. After about a week, Ringabel finally decides to figure out what he's doing at night and Tiz likes to make note of some things he notices.</p><p>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nights

**Author's Note:**

> First Bravely fic. Hope you like it!

Tiz gasps, quickly sitting up and glancing around the inn room in which he and his friends had decided to stay the night at in the bustling city of Florem. Colourful lights show through the thin window curtains, and Tiz begins to calm down. He wipes his brow, realizing how much he'd been sweating. _Not again.._ he sighs. He sits in his bed a moment longer to make sure he hasn't awoken Agnes, Edea or Ringabel before quietly sneaking away from the room.

Once he makes it outside, he takes a deep breath and proceeds to walk around the city. Although less busy and crowded, Florem at night is just as lively as ever with girls littering the streets with the latest gossip, men who enjoy the company of the women in the city, merchants from around the world attempting to sell the latest fashion styles in hopes of making a profit, frequent travelers and the like. It's definitely a stark difference from Norende. Even Caldisla felt more homey despite it also being a big city with actual paved roads. Tiz's quiet farmer's village was nothing like these big cities.

He looks around him and the people are more than distracted with other more interesting activities, so he uses this chance to sneak into an alleyway that his insomnia has taken him. They'd been staying in Florem for a about a week now enjoying the sights, trying to figure out more about the water vestal, as well as preparing for the Sacred Florem Flower Festival. He'd had restless nights back in Caldisla and Ancheim, but they seemed to get worse to where he was constantly awake at night and barely getting any sleep.

Tiz makes it to the end of the alleyway, where there are stairs that lead to the top of whatever building it was. When he first found it, he was surprised to not see a couple doing something atop of the roof, but he was also relieved that he had a place he could retreat to that was away from the crowds of people down in the plaza. He looks up at the sky a little disappointed that the stars aren't nearly as visible as they were back in the desert, but that's understandable due to the crazy amount of lights in this area. He sits at the edge of the building listening to the sounds of the city and watching people walk around in hopes of distracting himself. _The dreams... they're getting worse and worse._ Tiz breathes quietly. He grips his own wrist tightly, wincing at the pressure applied to the small cuts he had put there on previous nights, trying to keep his breathing steady, only for his vision to obscure behind a mess of tears that roll down his face. This is familiar too. Tears. He used to be such a happy kid, but now he's all too familiar with the warm tears that trail down his cheeks, the feeling of having failed, the feeling of sorrow. He puts on a brave happy face in front of his friends. There's no need for them to have to deal with his personal issues. Not when the world needs to be saved.

Tiz has no clue how long he's out, but the crowd in the plaza dies down even more so till there's no one on the street and the stores begin to close except for the bars. He assumes it's been about an hour or two after midnight since he's almost sure he woke up around midnight. He could never understand why they stay open so late and close at a ridiculous hour, but that's something he'll probably never understand. Tiz lingers for a few more minutes before leaving his spot and going down the stairs to the now empty plaza. When he reaches the inn, he doesn't go inside immediately. _I don't feel like going back in tonight..._ he frowns to himself.

The sky gives a low grumble that Tiz takes into account, but disregards. He turns away from the inn and goes for a walk around the city. Within seconds, it downpours, but Tiz does nothing. He just stands in the rain at the center of the plaza area, staring down at his feet. He's so bothered. So bothered about a number of things. _I hope I'm useful to Agnes and everyone else. I can't believe I let that happen.. I wonder if things will begin to change for the better.. Wha—_ “Ompf!”, Tiz is shoved out of his thoughts when he's slapped on the back by a firm hand.

“Busy brooding?”, a familiar charming voice says.

“Ringabel..?”, Tiz turns to see his blonde friend soaked from the rain give him a small wave. “What are you doing out? You could catch cold..”

“I could say the same for you.”, he quirks an eyebrow with a smirk that soon disappears when Tiz turns away again. “... I've noticed you've been sneaking out ever since we arrived here.”

Ringabel's comment catches him off guard. “W-what? Oh.. I'm sorry. I don't mean to wake you. I hope the girls don't wake up.”

Ringabel laughs at that as he runs a hand through his wet hair. Tiz secretly wonders how his hair even stays up in this rain.“The girls are pretty heavy sleepers actually. I knew Edea could sleep through an earthquake, but I was quite surprised about how heavy of a sleeper Agnes was!”

“Hmm.. I never noticed.”, Tiz says plainly. He makes a note of that, but Ringabel must be a light sleeper if he's been noticing Tiz sneaking out at night... unless Tiz wasn't as quiet as he thought he was.

“Haha! I'm sure it's just cause you're more worried about waking us up to notice.”, Ringabel tells him, crossing his arms and shifting his weight on his right leg. “So, what have you been up to these late nights? Partying? Meeting with girls? Wow Tiz! I didn't know you had it in you you sly fox! I wonder how Agnes would react to this.”

“N-no! You've got it all wrong! I haven't been sneaking out to party or to see anyone!”, Tiz blushes, feeling extremely flustered.

“Mm... well a guy can only assume.”, Ringabel shrugs. “So.. what HAVE you been up to?”

Tiz looks at Ringabel's deep blue eyes for a few seconds then looks at his feet again. “I just can't sleep.”

“I guess that's a problem that you can't sleep at night when night is the time for us to rest up so we have energy in the morning and for the rest of the day.”, Ringabel sighs, running his hand through his damp hair again. “But, let's go inside. My clothes feel miserably soggy and I don't know if they'll be dry by morning. Maybe the innkeep will let us dry them over the fire place in our room.”

“Okay..”, Tiz nods as Ringabel holds his hand out to him. He stares for a second before taking it and allowing Ringabel to lead him back into the inn.

“And next time, feel free to invite me to your overnight rendezvous. I'm here if you need anything.”, Ringabel reassures him with a smile. One that's not his usual flirtatious smirk. Tiz is slightly confused by it, but proceeds to think nothing of it. After all, Ringabel is just a nice guy.


	2. Tiz

Tiz and Ringabel stay awake for the rest of the night while their clothes hang to dry over the fire place. They talk about all kinds of things such as how Tiz met Agnes, even though it's a story they've gone over more than once, how they came to meet, how they met Edea, and the like. Just things that were mostly positive. Tiz makes a side note that Ringabel is probably doing this cause he knew Tiz wasn't acting like himself. He also makes a side note that Ringabel is actually a really perceptive person. Just before the girls wake up, they pull on their clothes that are slightly damp, but are overall mostly dry.

“I'm gonna take Agnes out shopping for some things that we could possibly use in the festival!”, Edea tells them. “Wanna come along?”

Tiz smiles at her and nods, saying, “Su—mpff!!”

“It's fine Edea! You and Agnes have a good time! I'm gonna help Tiz with... ladies.”, Ringabel says as he slaps a hand over Tiz's mouth with a grin.

Edea shrugs. “Okay, whatever you creep. Let's go Agnes! Oh yeah, you too Airy.”

“Of course.”, Agnes says with a small smile and follows Edea out of the inn with Airy following.

Tiz wiggles out of Ringabel's hold. “What was that for Ringabel?! I thought you liked going out with Edea and Agnes.”

“Well yes of course I do, but...”, Ringabel sighs and puts a hand on his hip. “Shopping with Edea is pretty terrible.. my wallet is usually crying by the end of the day...”

“Oh..”, Tiz blinks and laughs nervously. “S-so. What are we doing today then?”

“Why!”, Ringabel runs a hand through his hair. Tiz makes a side note that Ringabel loves to do that. “We're obviously gonna go lady hunting!”

“L-lady hunting?!!”, Tiz yelps, immediately turning bright red. “B-b-but I thought you were joking!”

“Well, there's nothing else to do today!”, Ringabel laughs, putting an arm around Tiz and leads him out of the inn. “So we might as well do what I told the girls we were doing!!”

“Can't we do something else?!”, Tiz frets. “We could train or something! Hunting doesn't sound bad! I think fishing might be fun too..”

Once they step out of the inn, Ringabel releases Tiz and turns around to look at him obviously stifling a laugh. “Aw Tiz, you've always been so decent. I'm sure Edea and Agnes worry about leaving you with me. They probably think I have a negative influence on you.” He laughs out loud and begins walking.

“I'm sure they don't think that.”, Tiz says, catching up to him. “I mean, they must trust you since you've been traveling with us all this time and they haven't tried to get you to leave.”

“Haha! I guess you're right.”, Ringabel smirks which makes Tiz blush a little.

–

They spend the rest of the day walking around the city and eventually out fishing, hunting, and training until the sun sets and they go back to the inn to meet up with Edea, Agnes, and Airy.

“How was your day lovely ladies?”, Ringabel bows which in turn causes Edea to roll her eyes, Airy to pout, and Agnes to giggle.

“It was fine. I'm surprised it didn't rain today even though the sky's been pretty grey all day.”, Edea eventually laughs a bit. “We didn't really find anything that Agnes thought to be acceptable though.”

“Everything seemed too much..”, Agnes says sadly.

“Poor Agnes! The girls of Florem are just too much for her!”, Airy huffs, putting her hands on her hips. “They're all no good anyways.”

“Aw, that's alright Agnes.”, Tiz reassures her by putting a hand on her shoulder. “You don't need all that flashy stuff the other girls wear. You look much better then all of them anyways.” Agnes smiles at his comment and nods.

“Well, let's have dinner then. The mess hall is still open.”, Edea says happily.

The five of them head to the mess hall and eat a filling dinner while talking and laughing about each other's days. This is how it always should be. They should always talk and laugh with each other, but saving the world really does make that difficult. He's at least happy they still have this time together. Eventually they finish and leave to their room together still talking and laughing till the innkeep asks that they quiet down for the other guests despite how loud night life is in the city until a couple hours after midnight.

“And then Agnes tells him how unacceptable he's being, throws the dress at him, and runs away!!”, Edea laughs loudly with the rest of them except for Agnes who is blushing fiercely. “As soon as she leaves I deck him in the face and follow her. He was being really pushy, so much so that he made you look less creepy Ringabel.”

“You wound me..”, Ringabel laughs and then nudges Agnes. “I'm sorry milady. If I had been there, I definitely would have put him in his place.”

“Oh well I'm sure Edea was able to handle him perfectly well.”, she tells him and he shrugs.

“That was quite a day for you both!”, Tiz laughs and smiles. “I'm just glad I was able to talk Ringabel out of looking for girls to chat up. I was so nervous..”

“Aww! Tiz that's just like you!”, Edea giggles and sends a quick glare Ringabel's way. “I'm glad he hasn't tainted you. We love our sweet and innocent Tiz!!”

After a few more minutes of talking the four of them decide it's getting late and head to bed. Except for Tiz. He sits in bed still awake, literally too afraid to even go to sleep. _If I do... I'll just experience it all over again..._ He sighs and turns over in his bed, waiting for all of them to fall asleep which feels like forever, but he eventually hears their breathing soften which alerts him that they're all sleeping. He proceeds to sneak out of bed again, but pauses to look at Ringabel who's fast asleep in the bed next to him. He remembers that Ringabel said to ask him to come along when he decides to leave at night, but Tiz feels that Ringabel is really asleep this time so he disregards it and leaves the room. On his way out, he notes how during the first few nights they stayed, Ringabel had usually been out gallivanting till late. He wonders why he stopped, but doesn't linger on the thought long.

When he opens the door to the outside, there is a slight rainfall that isn't nearly as bad as it was the night before. He debates whether he should step out into the rain or not and ends up going out in the rain anyways. _It's not raining so hard after all. I'll go back inside when I feel like it's getting to be too much._ Tiz nods to himself as he walks along the brick. There are few people outside under umbrellas, but Tiz is sure most everyone is retreating indoors because of the rain.

Tiz doesn't know which building he's at, but it seems closed and empty, so he leans against it and sits down. He sniffs quietly and rolls up his sleeves, looking over his damaged arms and wrists. Carefully, he traces the cuts with his fingers, shivering at the touch as well as the light drops of rain that hit his skin. He'd never forgiven himself for that day he tells himself sighing as he reaches into his bag that's around his waist. He pulls out a small blade and holds it to his wrist, hesitating like he always does. _This is okay. You deserve this. Do it. It makes you feel strong. It makes you feel in control. Like you'll never fail again.._ he constantly thinks before doing it.

“Tiz..”

Tiz freezes at the mention of his name.

“Tiz, what are you doing?”, Ringabel says quietly, walking over to him.

“N-nothing.”, Tiz tells him, rolling down his sleeve and puts his hands behind his back as he stands up. “Sorry.. I know you said I should ask you to come with me, but you seemed like you were really asleep this time.”

“I was, but I had to go to the bathroom.”, Ringabel laughs a bit before looking at him seriously. “What were you doing?”

Tiz bites his lip and looks away. “I.. I wasn't—”

Ringabel grabs his arm that's holding the blade and takes the blade out of his hand. Tiz doesn't look at him, but he could tell Ringabel was probably really shocked because almost immediately, he grabs Tiz's other arm, rolling up the sleeve to reveal the numerous amount of cuts that litter his arm. Tiz still doesn't look at him, but tears begin to roll down his cheeks and he knows he's a coward, but he can't help it.

“I-I'm sorry..”, Tiz manages through choked sobs.

“Tiz.. Tiz look at me.”, Ringabel says, putting the small blade in a pouch he has, then taking Tiz's face in his hands to have him face him. Tiz doesn't look at him though and the tears don't stop.. He secretly hopes the rain masks it, but it definitely isn't raining hard enough for the tears to be mistaken as raindrops. “Don't cry..”, Ringabel whispers to him. Tiz can't help that the tears fall so he doesn't stop crying. Ringabel wraps his arms around him and holds him close. “It's alright..”

Tiz lifts his head to look at Ringabel this time through the mist obscuring his vision. Hazel eyes meet blue eyes and Tiz flinches when he feels something soft press just under his eye. Ringabel... kissed him? Tiz freezes as Ringabel does so to the other eye as well. Kissing away the tears. He could have simply wiped them away.. Tiz takes note that Ringabel is definitely the romantic type, even when it comes to guys... he guesses.

Tiz's tears slow to a stop and his eyes feel raw, but he does feel better. Ringabel rests his forehead against Tiz's and smiles a small smile. “I want Tiz back..”, he says really quietly. “The Tiz who always smiles, takes pride in staying by Agnes's side, accepts and trusts Edea, and is my best friend.”

“... He never left.. He was just there on the outside.”, Tiz mutters.

“Then I want him to be there on the outside and on the inside.”, Ringabel snaps. “I'll do whatever it takes for that to happen."


	3. Fiore DeRosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is kinda copypasta from the game. You'll know why soon enough.

For the first time in forever, Tiz wakes up without having had any nightmares. He doesn't know if he had any dreams that night, but if he did, he doesn't remember them. What surprises him is waking up in the embrace of someone. That someone being Ringabel. That someone being Ringabel with no shirt on... Or pants for that matter.

“Ahhhguh!!”, Tiz shrieks as he falls out of bed with a thud.

“Ugh..”, Ringabel sighs, sitting up in the bed. “Tiz keep it down..”

“Oh, I.. sorry..”, he bites his lip, turning away as he feels a blush creep on his face. He also notices that he's shirtless too, but he has small clothes on. “Uh.. Ringabel..? Are you..” ...wearing small clothes? Tiz finishes in his mind, but can't bring himself to say it.

“Mm..?”, Ringabel yawns, removing the blanket—and revealing his small clothes—to get out of bed. “What's that..?”

Tiz sighs in relief then smiles. “It's nothing.” Now that he thinks about it, their clothes got pretty wet last night from the rain, so he remembers having to take them off to dry. He also recalls being really exhausted, but that's about it. Ringabel probably helped him in bed, but was tired as well. Nothing strange about that at all. Agnes and Edea like to hug a lot anyways and at the inn at Ancheim, they had to share beds with each other, so this is no different from then. Except at Ancheim he didn't wake up with Ringabel hugging him. Tiz rubs his temples and shakes his head. Nothing makes sense.

“Well, it seems the girls aren't awake yet.”, Ringabel nods and gestures in the direction of Edea and Anges's beds. “What say you and I go to the mess hall to grab breakfast and bring back something for them?”

“Sounds like a good idea.”, Tiz agrees as he gets up and goes to the fire place to retrieve his clothes. He's about to pull on his pants when he notices his arm, still littered with scars inflicted by his own hand. He swallows and proceeds to get dressed. “Ahh!”, he exclaims when he feels a hand on his butt and turns red immediately. “Ringabel..”

“Hahaha! Sorry! You're just so easy to tease.”, Ringabel smirks as he grabs his clothes to get dressed as well. “Besides, you'll need to get used to it if you're gonna go after ladies. They like to grab butts.”

Tiz makes a face at him and he's not sure what his face looks like, but he feels like it's borderline disbelief and disgust. Then again he could be wrong cause Ringabel just bursts out laughing when he makes it.

–

“Oh wow!! Blueberry toast today!! With raspberry jam and maple syrup!!”, Edea squeals at the meal the boys brought back. “ This milk has got to be fresh too! It tastes great!”

“We used to have a lot of toast back at the temple!”, Airy cheers as she nibbles on a slice.

“I must admit, I'm very pleased with the breakfast this morning.”, Anges smiles softly as she spreads the jam on her toast. “Have you both eaten?”

“Yeah. We ate before bringing back food for you two.”, Tiz scratches the back of his head with a smile.

“So, what's the plan for today, ladies?”, Ringabel asks.

Edea swallows her first bite before answering, and says, “I don't really know. We still have a few days to prepare Agnes for the Sacred Florem Flower Festival.”

“I heard around town that there are some shows being performed in celebration of the Sacred Florem Flower Festival.”, Agnes mentions. “I was hoping to watch one or two.”

“Ooh!! That sounds like fun!!”, Edea grins. “Sure we could go! You guys are coming too, right?”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.”, Tiz agrees. “I've never seen a play before.”

“Ah, Tiz! You're missing out!”, Ringabel says in a singsong voice as he puts his arm around Tiz's shoulders. “The art of theatre is beautiful!”

“Haha.. What time is the first one?”, Edea wonders.

“I think I remember there being one around noon.”, Airy nods.

–

“That guy we ran into after the play was so weird..”, Edea grumbles. “He totally rubs me the wrong way. I don't like him.”

“Yes. I don't trust him either.”, Agnes agrees with Edea.

“I'm with both of you on this one too!”, Airy chimes in with a hint of annoyance in her voice. “Whoever he is, he better back off and not get in the way of us awakening the crystals!”

“Who is he to criticize my techniques?!!”, Ringabel shouts angrily. “The nerve of him.. What kind of techniques is he talking about about anyways I wonder..”

“If you're so curious, why don't you find out yourself?”, Edea suggests.

“You know what? I will.”, Ringabel nods. “I'm sure he gallivants around with the ladies at night. I'll just have to tail him. Are you with me Tiz?!”

“Why do I have to come?!”, Tiz puts up his hands, waving them nervously. “I don't want anything to do with that guy. He rubs me the wrong way too.”

“No no no! You're coming with me!”, Ringabel states and gives the girls a thumbs up. “Tiz and I will be sure to update you guys on that technique.”

–

“You look positively ragged.”, Edea says as she glances at Ringabel during breakfast. “Still obsessing over what that Red fellow said?”

Ringabel nods groggily. “There's something about him. Something shady. We tailed him and he just kind of disappeared.”, Ringabel sighs the next morning while they're eating breakfast.

“Sure you didn't just botch the attempt?”, Edea pouts. “I'm sure you're an old hand at chasing skirts, but you've no talent for tracking middle-aged men.”, she smiles at him as she says that. “ This looks like a woman's job! I've noticed he seems to leave a trail of broken women behind him. I'll tag along with you tonight and pretend to be charmed by him and you can tail us, okay?”

“Don't. Please... I don't want you going near him.. Just the thought...”, Ringabel shudders. “... of you and him...”

“Uh.. I'll think you not to fantasize.”, Edea shakes her head. “But please, I'm not the type to fall for a washed-up philanderer. I'll just pretend to be charmed by him.”

“How..?”, Ringabel questions.

“Are you sure about this Edea?”, Tiz bites his lip before she can answer. “He seems pretty dangerous.”

“All the more reason to stop him. He's a danger to all women and has to be stopped!”, Edea nods and continues to eat.

“It's alright Tiz. I'm sure Edea will be fine.”, Agnes puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile.

“Hmm.. Okay.. but I think all of us should tail him while he's with Edea.”, Tiz says. “We'll be spread out so he doesn't suspect anything.”

“Then it's settled.”, Ringabel snaps his fingers. “Tonight we're gonna catch this heartbreaker!”

–

They decide that Edea would wear the Bravo Bikini they got from Sage Yulyana as it would hopefully catch the red man's eye and lucky for them, when they send Edea out, he immediately ditches the young lady he's flirting with for her (“Poor girl..”, Tiz frowns. “Unacceptable!!”, Agnes whispers angrily. “What an unpleasant man. He's the worst.”, Ringabel growls.). Ringabel, Tiz, and Agnes tail them around the city for a short while before they head down an alleyway where the four of them all meet up together.

“Hey! They're gone!”, Tiz's voice is full of surprise.

Agnes taps her chin with a concerned look on her face. “But.. I didn't hear a peep, let alone a scream...”

“In any case, we have to find her.”, Ringabel says with an irritated tone.

“Ah! Have a look at this.”, Agnes points at the stones of the pavement. “Something is caught between the paving stones.”

Ringabel walks over and picks the object out of the stone. He blinks and cocks his head. “It's a scrap of the bikini... A hidden passage, then?”, he snaps his fingers. “I knew it! That explains the disappearing act. Agnes, follow me! And don't leave my side, no matter what.”

Agnes tilts her head to the side with a confused look. “Why do you say that?”

“Women are fickle beasts...”, Ringabel shakes his head.

“Come again?!”, Agnes harbors a look of surprise this time.

“W-well, are we going in?”, Tiz interrupts the conversation.

Ringabel flicks a few out of place strands of hair. “Of course Tiz. Let's look for a way into this secret cellar!”

Once they figure out how to get down to the cellar, they all make their way down the steps carefully in case of an attack, but there's no one in sight. “I don't see the red man down here.”, Tiz says plainly. _But it's so suspicious looking... like a lab of some sort._

“Secret passages, and now this?”, Ringabel sighs frustratedly.

Agnes looks around and frowns. “What is all this? It's all machines and laboratory tools... and row after row of those vials...”

The three of them wander around the laboratory looking cellar for a while longer until Tiz finds some kind of jail cell. _Is that..._ “THERE!! EDEA!”, he shouts, getting his friends' attention.

Ringabel, Tiz and Agnes run over to her hastily and Ringabel checks up on her only to sigh in relief. “She's breathing. Knocked out, but otherwise fine thankfully.”

Agnes looks around at the other women in the cell with Edea. “All these women, left here unconscious...”, her voice has a hint of despair in it. “... We have to free them from this place!”

“Ahh, but that would put me in quite the bind.”, says a freakishly alluring voice. The man they had been tailing appears from around the corner before them.

“It's the old red man!!”, Tiz exclaims, putting up a fist.

“Now that is unfortunate.”, the red man sighs. “ 'Red' is a fine nickname, but you've gone and butchered it.”

Ringabel growls angrily, furrowing his brow. “I'll ask this once. What have you done to Edea?”

“Ha, I gave you fair warning boy.”, the red man laughs. “Said I'd have her in my pocket, didn't I? I'm telling you, it's all in the technique. And the technology.”, he motions towards some equipment. “Take that device there. So, it churns out a little toxin called pheramore, see?”

“TOXIN?!”, Ringabel flinches back.

The red man smirks. “As in poison, yes. Follow along. You mix pheramore with nidaphyx and this cologne is born.”, he holds out a small bottle. “Give it a little.. spray around the collarbone.. Can't imagine the stuff is good for you, but my, is it effective. Any woman within arm's reach falls for me. Guaranteed. A slave to my every word.”, he brushes his hand through his rosy red hair. “Ha ha ha, so yes.. There's a chemical technique, to start.”

Ringabel crosses his arms and shifts his weight on his left leg. “Why do this? To attract women? Why imprison them here, then?... What are you really after?”

“Simple.”, he shakes his head. “The Red always has his eye out for women that might prove useful. Ladies in the right places to help me climb my way to the top. Once I spot them, it's just a matter of making them fall for me. That part's easy.”, he chuckles and Tiz notes that most evil villains chuckle. “They do my work for me. Whatever I say. Recruitment technique, check.”

“That's it, then?” All this, for some lazy ambition?”, Ringabel asks.

“Now, now. Don't get ahead of yourself, boy.”, he motions to another machine. “What goes into that machine there? Ahh, the women. It extracts the toxins from the seduced women to make cologne to seduce more women. Rinse, repeat. There's a fine technique for bringing down a nation.”

Agnes takes a step back. “What?! You can't... Who are you?!”

He flicks his hair with his hand. “Hush, darling. Red still has the floor. Now... I never forget a lady's face. Ever. It's my gift. I knew yours in an instant. Imagine my surprise, seeing not one, but two golden geese trundling along behind you. How you saw them as anything but an opportunity, I'll never know.”, he stares right at Ringabel and Tiz as he speaks. “Were I in your shoes, boy, I'd use every trick of the trade to make them fall for me. Once they're in love, they're yours. You've won. For women are creatures of emotion, my friend. Bar wench of grand duchess, a gal in love will give anything—do anything—for the man she loves.”

“And her wishes, her identity?”, Agnes sounds frustrated. “These mean nothing to you?”

“Does a carpenter care for the wishes of his hammer?”, the red man compares. “Tools ill have need of identities. Regardless, your capture will be my ticket to riches and glory, and I thank you for that. A traitorous runaway and a wanted witch. I can think of no two finer instruments.”

Tiz gasps then grits his teeth. “He's Eternian.. Are you with the legion?!”

“Quiet in the back, thank you! Where was I? Ahh, yes. Techniques for getting ahead.”, he smiles. “Use every tool in reach till it crumbles to dust. That's how a man succeeds. Eh, dandy?”

“A man who would call a women his tool is no man!”, Ringabel shouts at him. “My friends will suffer no further insults!!” Ringabel readies his lance, which Tiz takes out his dual daggers and Agnes her shield and rod.

The red man chuckles again and snaps his fingers. Edea gets up and walks to his side, completely charmed. “I am Red Mage Fiore DeRosa, leader of the Bloodrose Legion. Prepare yourselves.”


	4. Charmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter in advance.

Ringabel dashes towards DeRosa, but a little before Ringabel gets there, Edea blocks him with her sword. “NOW AGNES!!”, Ringabel shouts.

“Understood!”, she yells back at him, twirling her rod and pointing it in Edea's direction. “Dispel!!”

Edea freezes in her struggle with Ringabel and proceeds to faint, but Ringabel catches her and Agnes runs towards him while Tiz goes after DeRosa who had ran elsewhere. “Take care of her Agnes. Tiz and I can handle this.”

“I will do my best and will heal you both from afar.”, Agnes nods.

“Thank you.”, Ringabel says and runs towards where Tiz and DeRosa are sparring.

Tiz turns to glance at Ringabel and then back at DeRosa. “H-He's pretty fast! But we can take him!!”

“Can you now?”, DeRosa laughs, jabbing his sword at Tiz's hand, just missing it, but causing one of him to drop one of his daggers. DeRosa proceeds to kick it away before Tiz can grab it. “Can't have you armed, can I?”

Tiz jumps back to Ringabel's side. “Darn it!”, he breathes.

“Let me have this one Tiz.”, Ringabel mutters to him and runs towards DeRosa. “Aaaaaaaaagggghhhh!!!!”

DeRosa dodges Ringabel's lance by just a hair, having gotten a scrape on his cheek. “A lot more skilled then I thought!”, he smirks. “Fire!!”

“Aaaaaghhh!!”, Tiz cries as a burst of flame encloses on his arm, dropping his other dagger and gripping his forearm. _F-fire magic?!_ He winces, gritting his teeth.

“TIZ!”, Ringabel turns back to run to him and support him.

“I'll heal him!”, Agnes tells Ringabel as she's about to cast the magic, DeRosa chants something, but it disarms her rod and a burst of lightning hits her. “Aaaaahhh!!!”

“Damn it all!”, Ringabel hisses under his breath and charges toward DeRosa again. “AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!! Ahhh!!”, Ringabel gasps, as Tiz darts in front of DeRosa with his dagger in his non-burnt hand, deflecting the lance that Ringabel had already directed another way. “T-Tiz?!”

“I'm sorry.”, DeRosa sneers. “I think I neglected to mention that women aren't the only ones I can seduce.”, he smirks as he wraps and arm around Tiz's waist. “Such a pity that traitorous girl couldn't be of any use, but now I have this young boy. He's quite cute isn't he?”, DeRosa leans down and licks up Tiz's neck slowly. Ringabel notices how Tiz closes his eyes, mouth open slightly, and face grows red as he tilts his head to expose more of his neck. It's disgusting, but Ringabel's speechless.

DeRosa sheathes his sword to use his other hand to feel up Tiz's leg. “I might just take him for my own..”, DeRosa says as he kisses Tiz's neck. “It might be handy to have a boy as a tool. I might be able to even intoxicate the male leaders.” 

Ringabel glares daggers at DeRosa, lifting his lance up again to attack. “You.. You disgusting old pig. Don't you dare touch him like that again.”, he grits his teeth, tone is low. “Ever.”

“Ha ha ha..”, DeRosa doesn't release his hold on Tiz, but stares back at Ringabel. “Do you have feelings for this boy? From the moment I met you, I thought you were a lady lover. Could I have been wrong?” Ringabel runs to him as fast as he can, even with Tiz still in front of him. “What's this? Is this boy nothing to you? So unimportant that you're willing to stab through him to get to me? I knew it. We're the same.”

“NO WE'RE NOT!!”, Ringabel yells as he tries to stab at DeRosa, but is weary of Tiz as DeRosa deflects the stabs with his sword all too easily. Ringabel stabs at him again and again, only to keep missing or to get his lance deflected by DeRosa or by Tiz.

“This is too easy a dance boy!”, DeRosa taunts. “If you want to get to me, you'll have to get through this boy too! I can tell you're holding back because of him!!”

Ringabel retreats back a few feet only for Tiz to come face to face with him and slice at him with his dagger. He dodges the attack as best he can, but his cheek gets cut and blood streams down from it. “Tiz stop this! You don't have to do this!”, Ringabel gasps as he blocks all the attacks Tiz throws at him getting cuts and scrapes left and right. “Don't become a tool to this man! You're better than this!!”, Ringabel clenches his teeth. He knows none of this is getting to Tiz, but he damn sure hoped it was.

“Your efforts are futile, boy!”, DeRosa cackles loudly as he casts another spell.

“Aaargh!!”, Ringabel is blasted backwards by a lightning bolt and his lance somewhere else. He coughs, attempting to get up, when he hears footsteps and looks up at Tiz's lifeless face. “T-Tiz..”

Tiz stares at him a moment longer and raises his dagger in the air to deliver the death blow to him. Ringabel simply braces himself.

“DISPEL!!”, Agnes shouts from the other side of the room, clutching her rod as tightly as she could with her uninjured arm. Tiz freezes just before he's about to strike Ringabel again and falls to the ground.

DeRosa is caught off guard as he looks at Agnes. “Blast it all, how could I have forgotten about—Gaaaghh!!!!!!!!!!”

Ringabel stabs the lance clean through DeRosa's heart, breathing heavily. “Heh heh... Seems a... tool used wrong makes.. a fine weapon...”, DeRosa says before laying limp on Ringabel's lance.

Ringabel inhales deeply and exhales loudly as he drops his lance to the ground, staring at DeRosa's dead body. He turns to Tiz's body a little ways from him and runs to him. “Tiz!”, Ringabel blinks, checking for a pulse which he finds easily.

“He'll be fine. I just dispelled the charm on him.”, Agnes tells Ringabel as she walks over with Edea.

“Good..”, he sighs and immediately perks up. “Ah! Edea! Agnes! Are you both alright?! I saw him strike you guys with the lightning and I—”

“We're fine Ringabel.”, Edea laughs a bit.

Agnes nods. “I've already healed my wound. Allow me to check Tiz's burns. I'm sure I can fix them up.”

“Okay.”, Ringabel leaves Tiz in Agnes's care.

Edea rubs her arm and sighs sadly. “I'm sorry I wasn't any help.. I didn't even know he knew how to charm.”

“Quite alright.”, Ringabel tells her. “Did he do anything to you in anyway?”

“No, actually.”, Edea says. “I'm pretty happy he didn't either. I.. I saw what he did to Tiz though... Ugh.. I feel terrible. I'm glad I was able to find Agnes's rod in time. She was in so much pain, but I'm sure the adrenaline kicked in and helped her to dispel the charm on Tiz.”

Ringabel desperately wants to hug her, but he settles for putting his hands on her shoulders. He looks her in the eye seriously, but soon smiles. “I'm so happy you're alright.”

Edea smiles back and nods. Agnes walks over to them with a groggy Tiz following behind her. “I've recovered all of his wounds.”, Agnes says with relief. “And he's back to his normal self.”

–

As soon as they return to the inn, the girls wash up first. “Don't be too loud while washing.”, Edea laughs quietly. “I want to get as good a sleep as I can. Today was too mentally and physically exhausting.”

“Ha ha! We'll do nothing of the sort Edea.”, Ringabel winks at her which earns him an eye roll. “Good night you two.”

“Good night.”, Agnes nods at him and smiles. She turns to Tiz with a slightly concerned look that disappears. “Please, take care of yourself Tiz..”

Tiz looks at her as she and Edea walk away. “Hm? What was that all about?”

“I haven't a clue.”, Ringabel says. “Come, let's wash up. I'm.. tired.”

They walk into the bathroom across the hall from their room and Tiz catches a glimpse of his arm as he rolls up his sleeves to take off his gloves. The scars are gone. _Agnes... she must have seen them when she was healing me._ Tiz bites his lip.

“What's wrong Tiz?”, Ringabel asks, walking over still clothed. He must have noticed Tiz acting a bit strangely.

“Oh, I..”, Tiz turns to him and hesitates before holding out his arm. “Agnes saw, I'm sure.”

“Hmm. Well, she didn't linger on it.”, Ringabel tells him. “You haven't cut in a little while according to your scars and how they had healed. Even though you were going to do so the other night. She must have concluded some kind of change.”

“Oh.”

Ringabel looks at him, but Tiz keeps his eyes on the floor. “He did things to you.”

Tiz is surprised by the new tone Ringabel's voice takes on. “Wh-what..?”

Ringabel takes a step towards Tiz, looking him right in the eye. “He did things. Despicable things.”, his voice is quiet, but Tiz could still hear him. He's slightly shocked. Who knew DeRosa would do anything to him. He's not a girl for one, and he's not all that interesting either. Not that he finds himself unattractive. Anything like this confuses him.

Ringabel backs him into the wall, staring down at him. Tiz swallows nervously. _Is Ringabel mad..? He couldn't possibly be.. He was able to kill DeRosa, so anything DeRosa... did... to me... It should be avenged.. Right?_

“He touched you. He licked you. He kissed you. The thought of it is disgusting.”, Ringabel's jaw clenches.

“Ringabel..”, Tiz manages to say. In all honesty, he's pretty surprised to hear what DeRosa had done to him. He tries not to linger on it.

“Tiz please, don't let anyone do that to you ever again.”, Ringabel sighs. “I was so thankful he did nothing to Edea, but..”

“But look. I'm fine.”, Tiz opens his arms. “And Agnes even healed my scars. So I'm even more then fine!”

Ringabel puts his hands on Tiz's shoulders. “Let me.. try something.”, he whispers and leans down to kiss Tiz's cheek which in turn makes Tiz beet red.

“R-RINGABEL?!”, Tiz's voice cracks.

“Shh.. The girls said to not be loud.”, Ringabel mutters, kissing down his face and onto his neck. He kisses one spot on his neck a couple of times. Tiz let's him, but he's so nervous. _What is even happening???!!_

“Ringabel, what are you..?”, Tiz swallows visibly again, growing hot.

“I want to try something else.”, Ringabel says to him. Blue eyes meet hazel eyes until Ringabel closes his and leans down, pressing his lips to Tiz's carefully. Tiz flinches at the kiss, eyes wide when Ringabel's lips move against his. His thoughts are so jumbled, he can't even begin to think straight. Ringabel moves his hands to Tiz's hair, entangling his fingers in them.

“Ah!!”, Tiz shivers, opening his mouth involuntarily and Ringabel slips his tongue in, tilting his head as he kisses him more deeply, but Tiz breaks away as fast as he can. His heart is beating rapidly. “Wh-what are you doing??!!”

“I was merely trying something.”, Ringabel says to him, giving him his flirtatious smirk. “My apologies. Seriously. It's just..”, he glances down then back at Tiz.

“Huh? Uh..”, Tiz looks down too, kind of confused at what Ringabel's looking at at first, but then he realizes. “Oh, well, I've never done anything like this before and it's kind of weird right now.”

“Let me show you.”, Ringabel says softly. Tiz looks back up at him and takes a deep breath, bracing himself with his hands on Ringabel's chest. Ringabel laughs quietly as he dips down to place his lips back on Tiz's. The feeling is slightly familiar this time since Ringabel had done it once already. His lips moving against his, fingers in his hair. Tiz decides to try moving his lips too, earning him a smirk that he feels against the kiss. He doesn't even notice that one of Ringabel's hands had slipped to his waist and soon under his shirt, caressing his skin. Tiz gasps and Ringabel takes that moment to slide his tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. Now this, this is still foreign to Tiz and it freaks him out a little and causes his mind to go fuzzy, but he decides to try what Ringabel is doing, by running his hands through Ringabel's hair and tilting his head. He also tries kissing back again, but suddenly squeaks when he feels a hand on his crotch.

“R-Ringabel.”, he mutters, breaking the kiss.

Ringabel's quiet laugh makes him feel better. “I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Besides, it looked like it was dying for attention.”

Tiz eyes go wide at the comment. He was pretty sure if he was still at Norende—if Norende was still here—that he'd never ever hear words like that. He most definitely would never utter such words either.

Ringabel catches that look and laughs, shaking his head. “Okay okay. I'm really sorry. We can stop now if you want.”

Tiz nods his head quickly without realizing, but he figures it's for the best. He's so inexperienced and Ringabel definitely makes him nervous about this stuff. He's glad Ringabel doesn't press on. He makes a side note that Ringabel is considerate.


	5. Reason

Tiz sits up quickly, blinking rapidly and sighs. For once he didn't have that dream and happened to just wake up. He's about to go back to bed when he notices a sleeping figure beside him on his bed and turns red almost instantly. “Aaaaaauuugh!!!”, he shouts, kicking Ringabel out of his bed.

“Oompf!”, Ringabel grunts when he hits the ground.

“Uwagh!! What's wrong?!”, Edea gasps loudly, looking around.

“The lights, the lights!”, Agnes says sleepily.

The lights switch on as Airy rubs her eyes. “What's all the racket?”

Ringabel grabs the side of the bed to help himself up. “It's nothing.. Go back to bed..”, he groans. “I just fell.”

“Way to cause a ruckus Ringabel.”, Edea sighs, turning off the lamp between hers and Agnes's beds, yawns, and turns her back to them, immediately falling asleep. Airy and Agnes also fall asleep rather quickly.

Tiz lies down with his back to Ringabel, but immediately covers his mouth when he feels Ringabel's arms snake around his. “Why did you kick me out of bed? It hurt my feelings.”, Ringabel whispers in a mock sad voice.

“R-Ringabel..”, Tiz clenches his teeth, whispering as quietly as he can. “When did you get in my bed?? I thought you went to your bed when we fell asleep!”

Ringabel's warm breath tickles the back of Tiz's neck. “I did.. but you started mumbling something.. And then you cried...”, he tells him. “You didn't cry much though.”

Tiz pouts. _I guess I did have that dream again.. I just didn't remember. That explains why I woke up so uncomfortably._ Tiz exhales and closes his eyes. “Thanks.. Um, anyways.. about earlier.”

“Do you wish to continue?”, Ringabel whispers in a chipper voice.

“Wh-what??!”, Tiz whispers back loudly. “N-n-n-n-n-n-noo! I mean.. That's not what I meant...”

Ringabel kisses the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. “What is it?

“...What are you doing?”, Tiz questions.

Ringabel is silent and Tiz thinks he's not going to say anything. “What do you mean?”

“Whatever you were doing earlier tonight.. and now... and I guess even back when it was raining a couple of nights ago.”, Tiz takes a deep breath. “And don't tell me you were trying something. I know how you are Ringabel. You like women like Edea and Agnes. Ever since we first met you've always enjoyed talking about women. When we first arrived here you would come back to the inn late after a night of gallivanting. I'm just so confused, so please, be honest with me.”, he doesn't know how to feel as he speaks, but he knows it's the right thing to ask. “What are you doing..?”

Ringabel is silent again. Tiz waits. He wonders how Ringabel's mind works. As long as they've known each other and hung out and been together on this adventure, he only knows so much about Ringabel.

“I appreciate beauty in everyone.”

Tiz holds his breath, being slightly surprised Ringabel even spoke.

“Women are such fickle beasts. DeRosa was right”, he says. “But that's something that's lovely about them. Change in emotions, change in loyalty, all of that is important. Men though... are we really not fickle? I find that silly. Everyone is fickle. The only kind of person that isn't would be someone who feels nothing. Some kind of phantom.”

“...”

“So... what am I doing Tiz?”, Ringabel laughs quietly, pressing his lips to the back of Tiz's neck again.

_Why does he have to speak in riddles? Is he even speaking in riddles?_ Tiz sighs, dropping the conversation. “Good night.”

–

A few weeks has past since that night. Agnes lost at the festival, but they found the whereabouts of Olivia. Sadly, she had past due to an accident and they pressed on with pursed lips, awakening the water temple's crystal and reviving the sea once more. They spend a week at sea till they find Grandship, then with Datz and Zatz, make their way to Eisenberg in about another week where a war is being waged between Shieldbearers and Swordbearers. Lucky for them, the Shieldbearers' Commander Goodman give them access to Hartschild and they stay at his home there for the time being to gather themselves and prepare to awaken the fire crystal.

“We have two spare rooms, so please, make yourselves at home!”, Mrs. Goodman tells them happily. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

“Thank you very much Mrs. Goodman! We really appreciate it.”, Edea smiles at her and they all wave at her as she leaves them in the hallway.

“This is very hospitable of Commander Goodman and his wife.”, Agnes nods. “I feel bad that we're too busy to be able to aid them in their fight.”

“Well, I'm sure they'll be fine.”, Tiz tells her. “Commander Goodman seems like a great guy! He wouldn't let his men fall.”

“I agree with Tiz! Now Agnes, let's go get settled in our room.”, Edea takes her hand.

“We should join them.”, Ringabel winks at Tiz.

“No.”, Edea growls. “There's another room for you and Tiz.”

Ringabel gasps. “Wh-what?! But—”

“No buts! You're not staying in a room with us.”, Edea wags her finger.

“You never seem to have a problem when we're at the inns.”, he pouts.

Edea sighs irritatedly. “Well that's because it's more expensive to have two rooms. Besides, Agnes and I deserve some girl time together!”, she turns to smile at Agnes who returns a small smile.

“Yeah! Besides, you've always been a pushover at night Ringabel!”, Airy puts her hands on her hips.

“What?!”, Ringabel exclaims.

“Back at Florem you always walked in at the most inconvenient hours of the night.”, Airy scolds. “I'm sure you were out gallivanting with girls!”

“Hey now! That was only the first week!”, Ringabel counters. It's not much of a counter though.

“That makes it worse! Cause we just arrived there and were exhausted from our trek!”, Airy shakes her head.

Ringabel sighs with a shrug. “Well, what's done is done. You girls have your way. I'm sorry to have been a bother.”

“It's okay Ringabel.”, Agnes says. “You know how they are.”

Tiz and Ringabel wave at Agnes and go down the hall to the other spare room to unpack the little things they have with them and to settle in.

–

After dinner, the girls retreat to their room once they bid the boys goodnight and Tiz and Ringabel hit the hay as soon as they get to their beds. Well.. not Tiz. He sits in bed, tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, trying to sleep. _It's no good.._ He sighs, rubbing his eyes. Sitting up, he looks over at Ringabel's bed and sure enough he's sleeping soundly. Tiz soon finds himself on the streets of Hartschild, walking around, not really doing anything. The city is so quiet at night and it's definitely more relaxing then Florem. He feels a lot better being outside.

“I thought I'd find you out here.”

Tiz doesn't turn cause he already knows who it is.

“You know.. Now that I think about it, you've been like this since we started traveling together.”, Ringabel states. “You didn't start leaving bed till Florem though.”

Tiz nods with a sigh. He feels Ringabel grab his arm to turn him around, but he still looks at the ground.

“You've had some really tough nights, I know.”, Ringabel puts his hand on his hip. “And I'm sure there's a reason. The only thing I'd need is for you to tell me. I'm not going to pry. That's your choice. But.. there is a particular reason, yes?”

Tiz bites his lip. “Well, yeah, there is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed where they stay at Eisenberg. As if that wasn't obvious haha.


	6. Touch

Tiz closes the door quietly and sighs. “Thanks for hearing me out Ringabel.”

“Of course.”, Ringabel chuckles, but is quiet for a bit. “...Hey Tiz..”

“Ye—ah!”, Tiz turns around to come face to face with Ringabel. He's pretty sure his face is bright red.

“Shh.. Don't be so loud.”, Ringabel whispers to him. Tiz hears the click of the door lock that sends a shiver throughout his body. Ringabel puts his hands on the door, so he's got Tiz caged in between him and the door. “Is it getting hot in here..? Or is it just me?”

“Uh, well, summer is the hottest season of the year.”, Tiz blinks rapidly, his heart beating loudly.

Ringabel stares down at him and makes a goofy smile. “Pfffft! Goodness Tiz, you're so cute!”

“Uh..ha ha ha... Thanks?”, Tiz smiles nervously.

Ringabel leans down and kisses his cheek. “I'm serious.”, he mutters as he continues to kiss down his face to his neck. Tiz swallows loudly.

He blinks a quickly again before speaking. “Um.. Ringabel?”

“Tiz.”

“Huh?! Yes?”, Tiz says, a little thrown off guard.

Ringabel looks Tiz in the eye and grazes his lips softly with his before urging them together in a chaste kiss that takes Tiz's breath away. Ringabel sighs. “Ever since that night back at Florem.”, he whispers, his lips brushing against Tiz's as he speaks. “I've wanted to do so many things to you. I want you to stop feeling so down about yourself and I want you to feel good about yourself. I want to make you feel good. So.. so good.”, he says breathlessly, kissing Tiz again. “So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make you feel good.”

“W-wait.”, Tiz shies away before Ringabel kisses him again, meeting his eyes, but looks down almost immediately. “I.. I don't know..”, he tries to keep talking, but he's losing his words, feeling more and more nervous. 

Ringabel eyes stay on him, searching for his answer. Tiz doesn't know what to say, but Ringabel speaks first. “I'll only do this if you want me to.”

_That's one heck of a choice... But who am I kidding anyways? I.. kind of really like it when Ringabel kisses me.._ Tiz takes a deep breath and looks back at Ringabel. “I've never done this before.”

Ringabel smirks at him deviously. “You just do what you're doing and I'll do the rest.”

“Okay then.”, he nods with approval.

“Good.”, Ringabel says before pressing his lips to Tiz's again. Tiz flinches when he feels Ringabel's tongue on his lips and he's not really sure what to do, but thinking back to when they kissed back at Florem, Tiz opens his mouth enough so Ringabel can slide his tongue in. Ringabel tilts his head, his tongue brushing against Tiz's and it's just as weird as Tiz remembers and it still freaks him out a little. He shivers when he feels Ringabel's hands, comb through his hair and it's oddly relaxing, as if he's coaxing Tiz to do the same thing he's doing and that's just what Tiz does. He moves his lips against the blonde's, licking his tongue back and sliding his arms around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. He hears Ringabel squeak a bit, probably surprised at the sudden courage in the brown haired boy's actions, but even Tiz himself is surprised with his own actions. Soon, he breaks away, panting quietly, locking eyes with Ringabel.

“Tiz..”, Ringabel breathes, causing Tiz to gasp when he feels Ringabel pull up his shirt.

“W-w-w-w-w-wait!!”, Tiz whispers loudly, trying to pull his shirt back down. “I.. I—”

“Shh.. Calm down.”, Ringabel gently grazes Tiz's lips with his own. Tiz bites his lip before nodding quickly, shutting his eyes. Ringabel pulls his shirt off over his head with ease and Tiz shivers. He didn't realize it was actually pretty chilly without his thick cotton shirt. He doesn't feel Ringabel on him anymore, and opens his eyes slowly as he proceeds to take off his gloves. In doing so, he witnesses Ringabel stripping himself of his own shirt and gloves, discarding it on the floor. Tiz never actually realized how muscular Ringabel is. He's not super buff, but boy, his muscles were definitely defined and watching him move was enough to make Tiz's mouth water. He covers his mouth in case he's actually drooling. Lucky for him, he isn't. He soon notices Ringabel taking off his boots and he proceeds to do the same. How silly of him, ogling at Ringabel like that.

“Um, Ringabel.”, Tiz rubs his arm. He felt fairies in his stomach.

“Lay down on the bed.”, Ringabel instructs him and Tiz hesitates a moment before doing so. He's really bad at this. Almost immediately after he lies down, Ringabel crawls on top of him, pinning his arms beside his head, and gives him a smug smile. “Tiz, do you even know what you do to me?”, he asks.

Tiz is confused by the question, so he shakes his head. “No. I don't know what you mean.”

Ringabel laughs faintly, leaning down to whisper, “I'm such a wreck because of you.” To show what he means, he grabs one of Tiz's hands, leading him to the crotch of his pants. Tiz holds his breath with wide eyes when he feels Ringabel's crotch. Ringabel sighs at the touch and smiles down at him. “You've ruined me.”

“I see now.”, Tiz tells him, turning away from him, blush littering his cheeks. “That means that you've ruined me too.”

He hears Ringabel laugh again. “Such a bold statement Tiz, but you're not even close to being ruined.”, he says to which Tiz pouts at, making him laugh even more and pecks his lips with his own. “You see Tiz, I've done things and I normally did them to women, with women, or thinking about women cause they're my preference.”, he confesses. “But just cause someone has a preference doesn't mean they can't still fancy the other.”

“...”, Tiz stays facing the wall, but swallows visibly.

“... If you'll let me, I'll show you what it means to be ruined.”, Ringabel says faintly.

Tiz is really shocked by his words, returning his attention back to him.. Who was this guy and what had he done with Ringabel? Or was this what Ringabel was like when doing this kind of thing? Or is there a whole other side of Ringabel that happened to escape him when he got amnesia and he's only getting it back now? A dark side that is surprisingly romantic? Some how, Tiz thought the latter might be possible.

Tiz shuts his eyes tightly. His mind is spinning, thoughts jumbled; there's no possible way for him to figure out what to think about. “...Okay.”

Ringabel plants a soft kiss on Tiz's cheek. “I'll be gentle.”

_WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??!!!_ Tiz's eyes go wide again, but he purses his lips and doesn't say anything. Ringabel's left arm is still pinning Tiz's right arm to the side as he looks at him with a soft expression. His other hand, Tiz isn't sure where it disappeared to until he feel the tickle of fingertips on his jaw, feathering down his neck. Ringabel's fingers trace along Tiz's collarbone, then down his chest. Tiz hadn't even noticed till now that his breathing increased. What does that mean? As Ringabel makes his way down his abs, Tiz tears his eyes away from Ringabel's and turns to the side, clenching his jaw. When Ringabel tugs at his pants, Tiz grips at the bed sheets with his free hand. His heart is beating so hard, he swears it's going to explode.

“Heh.. easy there.”, Ringabel laughs, cocking his head to the side. “We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet.”

“I'm just really, really, really, really reallyreallyreallyreallyreally...”, Tiz turns to look back at him. “...really tense.”

“Just relax. You'll feel a lot better that way.”, Ringabel grins. “It's only me. I swear, if there's anything you don't want me to do, just tell me and I'll stop.”

“I know you will.”, Tiz returns a small smile.

“Now then.. I'll just continue.”, Ringabel says cheerily. He releases Tiz's other hand and sits up, allowing him to take off Tiz's pants with more ease. He gets them off easily, tossing them on the floor, and Tiz is left in his small clothes which makes Tiz feel doubly nervous and very exposed. Ringabel puts his hand up to his mouth, holding in a laugh.

“W-what?”, Tiz frowns, turning away. Yes. He feels silly.

“It's nothing. I just find it so cute how anxious you are.”, Ringabel smirks. Tiz is beginning to dread that smirk. Any smirk Ringabel gives him is never a good sign. He makes note of that. “I wonder what happens if I do this.”

Tiz looks at him. “Do wh—ah ahh!!”, he moans as Ringabel massages him through his underwear. He covers his mouth to stifle his moans. What in the world was Ringabel doing to him?? It feels so good.

“Hmm hm, that was a lovely reaction.”, Ringabel coos. “Your voice is beautiful.”

Tiz wipes sweat from his forehead. They haven't even done much and he's already sweating. Also, did it get hotter in here? Ringabel continues rubbing him which makes him writhe and moan and his hands aren't doing a good job of muffling it. “R-Ringa..bel...”, he manages, but just barely.

Ringabel hums as he pulls at the waistband of his small clothes. Tiz feels like if he doesn't take them off soon he'll blow up, but Ringabel looks at him for approval and Tiz nods eagerly which earns him a smile. Ringabel pulls them off slowly and Tiz covers his face. He's so embarrassed that he wants to hide. “Move your hands Tiz.”, Ringabel says, looking him right in the eye when Tiz peeks between his fingers. “I want to see your face.”

Tiz takes a deep breath and moves his hands to the side of him. Once he does that, he feels Ringabel's fingers wrap around his length and he gasps loudly. Breathing heavily, Ringabel finally starts pumping him slowly. “Ahh... ahhhh.....”, Tiz moans, gripping the sheets. _I can't think straight.. this is driving me.. crazy!_ Tiz brings one of his hands to his mouth to try and quiet himself down, but of course it doesn't work. He's a panting, gasping, and moaning mess as Ringabel rubs him, smearing the precum on the tip. The feeling of skin on skin is even better then when Ringabel rubbed him with his underwear on.

“Dammit Tiz..”, Ringabel says. Tiz is confused, but he can't bring himself to speak. “All your sounds... I can't take it anymore...”, Ringabel gasps, letting go of him. Tiz whimpers at the loss of touch, but he wonders what Ringabel is going to do. He props himself on his elbows as he sees Ringabel take his pants and his small clothes off. “Do you see this..?”, Ringabel asks him. Tiz doesn't know how he feels about looking right at him, but yes, he can see it. “It's all because of you.”

“I.. I'm.. so..rry?”, Tiz says out of breath. He's still not really sure what's going on, but Ringabel said he'd ruin him... To be honest though, Tiz felt pretty ruined already.

Ringabel chuckles as he positions himself on Tiz again, his length brushing against Tiz's leg in the process which makes Tiz clench his jaw. Ringabel looks down at him with gentle eyes. “I'm not going to go all they way tonight, but are you ready?”

Tiz feels sweat drip down from his forehead. He really wonders when it got so hot. Ringabel's waiting for an answer though and he really isn't sure if his voice is going to work. He licks his lips and bites his bottom lip unconsciously as he eyes Ringabel with lustful eyes and without realizing what he had just done, Ringabel rubs himself against Tiz making him scream as he claws at the bed sheets. “Hey now.. don't get too loud.”, Ringabel teases, but Tiz can hear him panting too.

In the midst of his gasping and panting, Tiz feels Ringabel's warm fingers around his length again, except this time, he's holding on to both of them. He pumps slowly, moaning quietly at the touch, making such dirty expressions as he tilts his head to the side. Tiz can't believe he just watched Ringabel do that. He feels extremely dirty and turns to the side as he moans at the touch. _Is this what Ringabel meant when he said he's done things? Are these the kind of things?_ Tiz covers his mouth, squirming under Ringabel's touch. “Ri.. Ringabel!”, he moans loudly and he immediately hates himself for it cause he knows the girls are next door sleeping.

“Tiz.. ahg.. Tiz you have to.. keep.. your voice down..”, Ringabel pants as he continues to pleasure himself and the younger boy. He leans over him, both of them still in his hand and begins to grind while pumping. “Oh.. Ooh.. my god..”, Ringabel breathes, some of his bangs sticking to his forehead from the sweat. Tiz being unable to control himself grinds back, earning himself a long moan from Ringabel who is surprisingly able to keep his voice low.

“Ring.. Ringabel..”, Tiz bites his fingers lightly as he looks at Ringabel's lust filled eyes. “I'm.. I feel..” Tiz's eyes go wide as he moans loudly, his back arching as he spills all over Ringabel's hand.

Ringabel gasps when Tiz is done and releases himself, spilling on his own hand. He pants loudly as he gets up from the bed to grab tissues, cleaning up his hand anywhere else they spilled which was luckily only on themselves. Tiz's breathing slows as Ringabel joins him in bed again, wrapping his around Tiz. “H-hey..”, he whispers, breathing a little less heavily then earlier. “How are you feeling?”

“.. Tired...”, Tiz mutters, snuggling into his embrace and falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's obvious I've never written sexy scenes before. By the way, if you hadn't noticed, I originally rated this mature, but I was really unsure of how explicit this was so I just decided to rate it explicit especially since we'll have more sexy scenes.


End file.
